


The Thick of It

by 2shytheshippy



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shytheshippy/pseuds/2shytheshippy
Summary: High School AU. Babyfic. Mike and Ginny are 17.Every since Mike and Ginny's first kiss, they've been drawn like to moths to a flame. In their case, this flame resulted in teen pregnancy. Mike and Ginny try to navigate parenthood and a new relationship as they complete high school and chase dreams.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> KELCI...not September, hun. lmfao.
> 
> And, this chapter was a bit uncomfortable to write due to when things started. :/

  **Classmate Party** ( _2013-some time during the tail end of 7th grade_ )

“What are you doing here, Baker?” Mike asked as he curiously stared at the girl. His voice was soft as he looked between her and Cara.

Ginny shrugged. “I was invited,” she explained. “What? You got a problem with it?”

Mike scoffed. “No. But, you said that you weren’t coming when I asked you about it last week.”

“She wasn’t,” Cara inserted. “I had to convince her to come, and then she tried to back out at the last minute after she begged her dad to say yes.” Cara rolled her eyes. She gave a pointed look to Ginny. “You’re never going to kiss Leo if you only go to school and soccer practice,” she chastised.

Just as Ginny said, “But, you don’t even know if I’m going to kiss Leo tonight,” Mike said, “Wait, you have a thing for Leo Struthers???”

Ginny glared at Mike as he laughed.

“I don’t have a thing for Leo,” Ginny denied as she placed her hands on her hips.

Mike smirked and stared at her teasingly. “But, you want to kiss him?”

Unable to further deny her crush, Ginny spat, “Shut up!”

“Hey, hey!” Mike pointed at her and said, as if admonishing her, “Are you going to kiss Leo with that mouth?”

Wide eyed, Ginny blushed, and then stormed off into the party.

Cara shook her head as she chuckled at him. “So, how is the parent situation?” She titled her head towards the crowd.

Mike finished his drink, and then crushed it in his hand. “Holed up in their room,” he grinned. “They ‘check in’ on us every few minutes, but the real action is downstairs.” Widely, Cara smiled. “They don’t go down there and we’re about to play spin the bottle.” He wiggled his brows as he popped a piece of gum in his mouth.

~~~~

Cara said it was Ginny’s lucky night as she sat her friend across from Leo in the circle. Excitedly, she squeed as Ginny gave the brunette a side eyed glance. Cara was more excited than she felt. 

Firstly, Ginny wasn’t sure if Leo liked her. Sure, he liked her, but she didn't know if he liked her liked her. Secondly, it was cool that he thought she was cute—actually, it made her feel butterflies—but a lot of guys thought she was cute. But, it was be sweet if he felt the same way as her. Although there were other girls who liked Leo as well, he talked to her more. Well, besides Mike who talked to her the most and way more girls liked him, but she didn’t like him, so that was besides the point.

Shyly, she smiled at Leo who smiled back and waved at her. 

Many matches were made as the bottles landed on various pairings (except, of course, her and Leo). Inwardly, Ginny groaned. She just knew that the next time it landed, it was going to be on Leo and some other girl. Or, with her luck, her and Mike, which was the last thing she wanted to happen. Mike was cool, but she didn’t want him to be her first kiss. He’d never let her live it down and his groupies would hate her. Ginny didn’t really care if they did, but they were soooo annoying. 

Leo leaned forward and softly spun the bottle.

Ginny’s heart raced.

Her eyes followed the bottle as it slowed.

Her throated tightened.

“Ugh…Leo, you didn't spin it hard enough,” the birthday girl, Olive, complained as the bottle stopped on Ginny and Leo. Ginny’s heart stopped. “I’m going to spin it again.”

Ginny glared at Olive, and then helplessly stared at Cara, and then Leo.

“It was already spun,” Cara argued as she blocked Olive.

“Really, Car,” Olive rolled her eyes. “You made me re-spin when it landed on Rodney because I didn’t spin ‘good enough’ and now it’s ‘it was already spun.’”

Cara looked at Ginny and guilty shrugged.

Olive spun the bottle hard.

Ginny gulped as the bottle decreased in speed. Ginny and Leo looked at the bottle, and then each other.

Leo looked at her and crossed his fingers. She grinned.

It landed on her…and Mike.

Ginny’s face dropped.

Mike’s face was etched in surprise.

Expectantly, their peers looked at each other as Cara stared at Ginny apologetically. 

Ginny sighed. Okay, so she basically jinxed herself and Mike was going to be her first kiss. But, it wasn’t going to be her first ‘real’ kiss—it wouldn’t count. At least, she get the practice kiss out of the way, so she wouldn’t be nervous for the real thing.

Mike and Ginny crawled to the middle until they were only inches apart.

“I’m not Leo, but I’m equally dreamy,” Mike quipped. 

Ginny huffed. “Shut up and kiss me, Lawson.”

“Yea, so I can show Leo how it’s done,” he said low enough only for her to hear.

Ginny rolled her eyes. “As if you kno—“

Mike’s lips softly crashed into Ginny’s as his lips moved against hers for the obligatory five seconds. 

Ginny’s stomach jumped and a heavy feeling settled in her stomach. When Mike pulled away, for a split second, she was momentarily frozen as she looked at him, and then sat back in her spot. It felt as if her lips were burning, her chest was tight, and she was lightheaded and the only thing that could cure her was another one of Mike’s kisses.

As the others continued to play ‘Spin the Bottle’, Ginny tried to steal a glance a Mike and saw that he was already staring at her. She blushed and turned away.

(The bottle later landed on her and Leo again, but it wasn’t the same) 

~~~~

Weeks later, after Mike finished kissing her senseless under the bleachers, Ginny breathlessly asked, “Where did you learn to kiss…like that?”

“Like what?” Mike looked genuinely confused.

Ginny shrugged. “I don’t…like that.” She knew she wasn’t being helpful, but it was hard to think with Mike’s mouth so close to her own.

“From you I guess,” he replied, and then kissed her again.

Catching her breath, Ginny asked. “From me?”

“You were my first kiss too.”

“Really?”

Mike nodded. “Yea.”

~~~

_Some Random Party During the Middle of 8th Grade Year_

_~~~_

Ginny wasn’t allowed to have a boyfriend.

Technically, she wasn’t supposed to be kissing either, but she wasn’t giving that up, so there’s that. Mike was a really good kisser and she liked kissing him and being around him and she knew if her parents met him, they’d know. They’d know that they were doing things weren’t supposed to be doing, which was more than kissing (okay, so she was technically breaking another rule, but still…no boyfriend).

Sometimes she let Mike rub her breasts, but WHILE she wore her shirt. No skin to skin contact. And she touched him through his pants, but again: no skin to skin contact.

She didn’t really want to go to Sunni’s party, but she was using it as a guise to make out with Mike, so beggars couldn’t be choosers.

Sunni exiled her parents upstairs in their bedroom and the goody two shoes or scary cats to the living room as the real fun happened downstairs (as usual). 

Since people didn’t know that Mike and Ginny occasionally made out and fondled (Ginny didn’t want word somehow getting back to her dad), the plan was for Mike to ‘walk’ her home a few minutes before she was supposed to be home, so they could have time to themselves. Mike and Ginny were preparing to leave when they were randomly chosen as the boy and girl for seven minutes in Heaven.

Wordlessly, they looked at each other, and then went into the closet.

——

In silence, they made their way to Ginny’s house.

That wasn’t supposed to happen.

Ginny’s mind kept taking her back to the closet.

Impassioned kissing and frantic hands. Fumbling with belt. Zippers. His hands. Slippery. Folds. Groans. Grunts. Low moans.

Sighing. Her hands. Gripping. HIs pleasure. Pleading.

They were running out of time.

Bit back groans. White and thick.

Stars.

It wasn’t planned, but she wanted to do it again. 

~~~~~

_Summer of 2014_

“Will you be my girl?” Despite the confidence in his voice, Mike looked unsure as he stared at Ginny. “I mean, you’re basically my girlfriend.”

She told him the day before that her mother convinced her father to let her date. They still didn’t know about Mike, but she was of ‘dating age’ and they needed to allow her the opportunity to make her own decisions.

“So,” she dismissed. “I want to go out on a date.”

Mike nodded. “Yea, you deserve it.” 

 He leaned over and kissed her.

“I dunno,” she mumbled, and then kissed him back. “You’re the guy, you decide.”

Mike rolled his eyes, but smiled at her. “Fine, rook.”

His smile became even wider when she tugged on his zipper.

~~~~

Mike’s eyes were bloodshot as he guiltily looked at the grass.

“What,” panic filled Ginny’s voice as she stared at Mike. He was scaring her.

Mike scratched the back of his head as he looked everywhere, but Ginny.

“What is it, Mike? Tell me!” She forced him to look at her.

She’s never known Mike to be silent unless he was upset about something. Really upset. It didn’t help that she knew he’d ben crying.

“I’m moving,” he choked out.

Ginny’s stomach dropped.

Her throat was dry. “What?”

“Yea,” he numbly nodded. “My mom just told me today that we’re moving.”

 Ginny’s eyes watered and she quickly wiped her eyes.

“Umm…” Ginny tried to blink back tears that fell anyway. “Wh—wh—when?”

“I don’t know…in a few weeks.”

“So…” She looked at the ground.

“…We can’t date,” He finished miserably.

~~~

He’s done this a million times before—not the putting on the condom part, the going down on Ginny part. They kinda put a stop to things when they found out he was moving and tried to be just friends, which worked really well until now. He was moving tomorrow and…things just kinda escalated.

And, now, he’s putting on a condom he stole from his mother’s nightstand. 

He fumbled with the latex as he rolled it down his erect penis.

 It was hard to think with Ginny naked on the bed beneath him, waiting.

“Are these things supposed to be tight,” he questioned.

“Well, you are…hard,” she reasoned. She looked nervous as she stared at him, and then his penis.

“If you don’t still want to do…this. That’s fine.” he said. Mike wanted to do it bad, but he wanted to Ginny to want to do it too. He’s heard about girls who felt like they had to do it or didn’t like it. Mike cared about Ginny a lot and only wanted to have sex if she did and he definitely wanted her to like it.

Ginny nodded. “No…I want to. But, just…just go slow. You’re big and, you know…I’ve never done this before.”

Mike positioned himself, and then rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance.

Ginny moaned as Mike gasped. 

His phone rang.

In horror, the two stared at each other. 

Frozen, Mike stared at his phone. “It’s my mom,” he whispered.

“Answer it,” Ginny commanded.

“Hello, hey, mom” he greeted as he got off of Ginny. “Oh, I’m just in my room hanging out with Ginny. We had the music on.” Mike took off the condom as the two hurriedly put on their clothes. “I’m sure Ginny would love some, we’ll be down right away.”

Terrified, the two looked at each other.

Ginny smoothed out her clothes, and then followed Mike downstairs to the kitchen.

Jackie smiled at Ginny. “I’m glad you’re staying for dinner.”

“Oh, sorry, Ms. Lawson, I can’t.” Apologetically, she stared at the older woman. “My dad just texted me and he wants me home right away,” she lied.

Jackie frown. “What a shame. You want something to go?”

“Thank you, but I really have to go. It was nice seeing you, Ms. Lawson and, umm…good luck with the move,” Ginny said as she stuffed her hands in her pockets and looked at the floor.

“Thank you, Ginny.” Graciously, she smiled at the young girl. 

Ginny nodded. “You’re welcome. I—I gotta go.”

She threw one last look at Mike before hurriedly exiting the house.

 

_Summer 2017_

 

“Ginny Baker in the flesh.” With confidence that couldn’t be faked, Mike swaggered over to them as shock colored his face.

Equally surprised, Ginny’s shot up as she brightly smiled at him. “Mike?”

They two hugged briefly as they slowly pulled away. 

“What’s with the beard,” she questioned. “You look…old.”

He chuckled, and then bit his lip as he stared intently at her. “We’re the same age, Baker.” 

“Nuh un,” she disagreed. Ginny licked her lips as a perma-grin fashioned her face. “You’re an old man. You look like you could buy beer without being carded.”

Mike chuckled again, which made Ginny smile even wider. She’d been proud at how easily she humored him, that much was obvious. 

Loudly, Bill cleared his throat. 

“Oh yeah…” Ginny said, as if she’d forgotten she’d been with her parents. “Mom and dad, this is my friend Mike and, Mike, these are my parents.”

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs Baker,” Mike greeted graciously as he extended his hand to them. He had a firm grip for both of them, but threw in a charming smile for Janet. “Mike Lawson.”

“Hello, Mike…Lawson,” Bill said as he tested the name out on his lips. “Ginny talks about most of her friends, but I’ve never heard of you. Are you a new friend?”

“Uhh…well—“ Mike began.

Ginny threw a curious glance at her father, and then spoke. “No, Mike and I having been going to the same schools on and off since we were little,” she explained.

Janet looked at her daughter. “Really? Have we talked about this before?”

Now that Ginny had mentioned it, Janet vaguely recalled Ginny saying in passing that one of her classmates always moved and came back.

“Yeah,” she confirmed. “Mike’s mom moves around a lot, but they always return no matter how long they are away.”

“Admit it, Baker, you thought I was gone for good this time; you missed me,” he teased. 

Ginny rolled her eyes as she bit back a grin. “You live two cities over—or used to. And we have mutual friends. I see you around all of the time,” she rationalized. See being the operative word. Also, they didn’t really talk much, especially when sophomore year rolled around. But, Evelyn and Blip hung out with Mike a lot whenever they were in Mike neck of the woods, where as Ginny had been spending time with Trevor and his friends.

From the moment Janet and Bill Baker met Mike Lawson, they knew he was trouble (albeit, different reasons).

It wasn’t as if they hadn’t seen Ginny interact with boys often. They did and it was quite frequent. There were boys who were just friends, boys who had a thing for Ginny and uselessly tried to flirt with her, boys who had a crush on Ginny but (poorly) hid their feelings. But this…was different. It was unusual and unsettling because it was unfamiliar and unlike everything they knew of their daughter.

On the list on things that made her happy, including but not limited to: her parents, her brother, soccer, ‘In Living Color’, her boyfriend Trevor, grape soda, bacon, and video games of any kind.

And of those things only soccer, ‘In Living Color’, and bacon made Ginny grin all teeth as her dimples popped.

And, apparently…Mike Lawson.

A boy talking to their daughter didn’t mean ‘nothing, but trouble’ as if there weren’t responsible boys who pursued girls. Or as if boys and girls couldn’t be friends. It was always: that boy was up to no good. Or boys only wanted one thing. Parents and, ultimately, society at large expected the worst of boys and didn’t see the best in them.

In the case of Janet and Bill Baker, that couldn’t be the furthest thing from the truth (well, in Janet’s case. Bill was overprotective regardless). When they met Trevor, they set down the ground rules and expectations for dating their daughter, but they didn’t think he was trouble. There wasn’t a pit of fear balling up in their stomachs as they took in Ginny and Trevor. There wasn’t doubt in their daughter’s judgement.

And, yet, Mike managed to inspire all of this within less than a minute of meeting him.

“That’s what we’re going with,” he questioned.

“Yep,” she said as she cheekily grinned.


	2. First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is it about Mike and Ginny and parties???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Ginny do not play baseball in this universe, but rather, she plays soccer and he plays football. In other story I've already published, them playing together sooner is a thing, but that is still in development.

_A few months after their move, Janet had the sex talk with Mike._

_As cliche as it sounded, kids really did change before your eyes. It wasn’t necessarily easier to prepare for physical changes, but it was expected. Their voices changed, they grew (sometimes), their metabolism increased, and their hormones were all over the place._

_Jackie thought that she’d be prepared for this—her horny teenaged son._

_Unlike parents who tried to forbid their teenaged kids from having sex, Jackie was a different breed of parent. She didn’t think she was perfect or better than those other parents, but she knew one thing: if a teen wanted to have sex, it was going to happen. End of story._

_As a kid, Mike was shy, lonely, and largely kept to himself as a consequence of their constant moving around, which was something Jackie felt incredibly guilty about. He’d been insecure and always tried to find a way to find in. And sensitive…very sensitive too. Since his father wasn’t around and there weren’t any positive male role models in his life, Jackie enrolled Mike in football. She’d figured she could hit two birds with one stone: she’d socialize her son and toughen him up a bit. He couldn’t always come crying to her because someone teased him or because they didn’t want to be his friend (or stopped being his friend)._

_Jackie didn’t know if it was the football, new friends, or that her son was finally growing into himself, but suddenly, he became the life of the party: kids were always ringing her doorbell to hangout with Mike, her son was invited to numerous parties and events—everyone wanted to be friends with him._

_Despite the larger than life personality he seemingly cultivated overnight, Jackie could tell that Mike still struggled with loneliness._

_And then girls happened._

_Oh, and they swooned over Mike. ‘Is Mike home, Ms. Lawson?’, ‘Do you know when he’ll be back?’,’Can you tell him I dropped by?’ They practically threw they numbers at him and made him promise to call, “Or else…” they’d threaten flirtatiously._

_Mike had always been an adorable kid, but in middle school, he really grew into his looks and his voice had gotten deeper. It also didn’t hurt that he was charming as all get out. His daddy was charming too, but more in a “aww shucks” self deprecating way. But, Mike…his confidence knew no bounds, especially with all of the fawning the girls. Jackie had no idea where he got his confidence from, even accounting for football, but she was was glad that he was adjusting easier and having normal experiences for kids his age._

_Although he was clearly an object of affection for many girls, Mike’s interactions with them stopped at flirting. This wasn’t the optimistic side of her speaking, but rather, the observant side. The girls always seemed to be longing for more, where as Mike was content for nothing more. He always backed away or left before things got carried away. Jackie spent a lot of her time watching as she picked up Mike from school, practices, and games—as he hung with girls outside of their house and the mall._

_She thought Mike liked girls, but what if he didn’t? What if he liked boys?_

_A few years ago, Jackie wouldn’t have considered such a thing, but you never knew. She heard and read a lot of stories about closeted kids even when they came off as “normal.” Or how they’re conditioned to be straight, and then find out later in life that they’re gay, Jackie didn’t want to push anything on Mike and, although she wasn’t perfect, she wanted him to be his truest self and not some mask for the sake of her or other. She didn’t understand what it meant to be gay or attracted to the same sex, but Mike was her only kid and she needed him to know she accepted him no matter what._

_As Jackie thumbed the edge of her table mat, she looked at her plate and picked at it._

_“Are you interested in dating, Mike?” Her tone was low, non threatening, but curious._

_With a curious look, Mike stared at her as he chewed his food. “I don’t know,” he shrugged, and then took another bite of his food._

_Jackie nodded. “So, you aren’t interested in any of the girls who come around?”_

_“No, not really,” he admitted._

_“What about boys, are you interested in them?” Confused, Mike looked at her as he stopped chewing. “It’s okay if you’re interested in boys too or just boys, Mike.”_

_“What? No, Mom,” he groaned. “I don’t like boys.”_

_“I’m just asking, sweetie,” Jackie said softly. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide anything from me or be anything other than yourself. I know I make a lot of mistakes, but I don’t want this to be one of them if you are.”_

_Mike poked at his food. “I’m not,” he stated._

_Jackie pursued her lips and placatingly said, “Okay. But, if you ever have anything to tell me, you can come to me.”_

_“I’m not,” he said again as he read her face. “Why don’t you believe me?”_

_Jackie opened her mouth, and then closed it as she carefully considered her words. “It’s not that I don’t believe you, it’s just…even though you flirt with girls, you don’t seem that interested. Some of them are really nice and pretty, but…”_

_“That doesn’t make me gay though,” he reasoned. Mike scratched his head and bit his lip as he looked at the table. He took a deep breath. “I’m sacred,” he admittedly softly._

_“Scared,” Jackie prodded._

_Mike nodded._

_“Why, sweetie?” Jackie reached across the table and placed a warm hand over Mike. Scared was strong word. Nervous is normal, but scared? That was an unusual word choice._

_Harshly, Mike rubbed his face. “They want to do stuff and—and…it’s not that I don’t want to…I don’t know what to do and—and…I’m scared of embarrassing myself.” Mike picked at a scab on his hand. “They’re really pushy too. They’re really pretty, but I don’t like them—I don’t know them.”_

_Curiously, Jackie assessed her son. His last statement was interesting in the fact that he got a look in his eye when he said it. Although he didn't like the girls who came around, he did like a girl._

_Jackie smiled, so her son did have a crush. It wasn’t that she was relieved that her son wasn't gay—she honestly didn’t care about that—but rather, he had a crush and this was her opportunity to bond with him more. Before Jackie became pregnant with Mike, she always visualized herself having a girl and that they’d bond over boys when she got older. Instead, she had a son who was her only child. Although things didn’t turn out as she expected, she was going to show an appropriate interest in his dating life. “What’s her name?”_

_“Mom,” he whined._

_“What?” She laughed. “What's her name?”_

_“Ginny,” he said._

_Jackie leaned forward on her elbows. “How do you know Ginny? Do you two go to school together?”_

_Mike nodded. “We have some classes together,” he replied._

_“What do you like about her?” Jackie smiled as she waited for Mike to answer._

_At the question, Mike brightened up. “Ginny’s…Ginny’s she’s funny. Like really, really funny. She’s chill and really smart. And uh…she’s really good at video games—and super competitive. It’s fun playing against her; she beats me a lot though, but it’s fine.”_

_Intrigued, Jackie looked at her son. He truly liked this girl; Janet could see why he wasn’t interested in other girls. It was obvious that Mike paid a lot of attention to this Ginny girl and the other girls didn’t appeal to him besides being pretty to look at, which brought her to…_

_“Is she pretty?” Noticeably absent from all of the things Mike like about Ginny, was her looks. Mike was an unusual child in many ways every now and then, but not in a bad way. Or maybe he was just unusual to her at times. One of the tings boys mentioned first was looks, but Mike didn't mention it at all. There was a chance she was unattractive, which would hen answer her question._

_At her question, Mike blushed. “Ginny’s…she’s—she’s the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.” His voice was filled with longing and his eyes were colored with awe._

_“Mike! Why haven’t you asked this girl out?” Jackie was confused: Mike clearly adored this girl and he certainly didn't lack the confidence. Or did he? Was his shyness coming back with a girl he genuinely liked._

_Sighing, Mike’s shoulders slumped. “She doesn’t like me like that,” he choked out._

_“Did she say that?” Taken aback, Jackie sat up._

_Mike shrugged. “No, but I know Ginny. She doesn’t like me. And I think she likes this other guy,” he admitted miserably._

_“Mike…” Jackie placed a gentle hand on his shoulder._

_Mike shook his head. “No, it’s—it’s okay just being friends. I like being her friend too.”_

_Like she said, Mike was unusual._

_And months later, Ginny started coming around._

_Although she never became his girlfriend, clearly Mike had been wrong and those feelings were reciprocated: they sat close together in the living room, giggled quietly amongst themselves, and she even caught them kissing once. As mentioned, she was an observer. Once when Jackie asked Mike about why Ginny and he weren’t dating yet and Mike said, “Not yet, but we will.” His confidence was at an all time high and she believed him._

_But, unfortunately, they hadn’t._

_Jackie hated herself, but they had to move…again._

_Due to constant moving, Mike had grown used to relocating, but she’d never seen him respond so negatively to it. At first, he was morose and barely ate, and then he became semi-rebellious and somewhat defiant. His phase lasted the rest of the summer into the first few weeks of school in their new neighborhood._

_Girls started coming back around and, this time, Mike was inclined to take them up on their offers. Jackie assumed she’d was out of the woods, but those girls were determined to get Mike in bed and her son no longer had any reservations or fear about giving them what they wanted._

_It hadn’t happened yet, but Jackie knew it was only a matter of time, so she sat Mike down to have ‘The Talk.’_

_“I’m not going to lie to you, Mikey,” Jackie began as she took a banana out of the fruit basket. “You’re too old for that and I’d rather you be prepared than ignorant. Sex is…”_

_Mike groaned. “Mom, we really don’t need to have this talk.”_

_“Yea, we do,” Jackie asserted. “I know it’s gross to hear your mom talk about sex, but I was your age once too, Mike. You’re a mess of hormones right now and these girls are tempting. I’m not going to tell you not to have sex—it’s unrealistic—but I do want you to be safe and responsible,” she explained. “And I don’t want you lying to these girls telling them shit that they want to hear just to get into their pants…even though I don't think you’re that kind of guy. Just…don’t do it.”_

_“All right, mom,” he said placatingly._

_Jackie glared. “Don’t all right mom me,” she chastised. “This is serious, Mike. I don’t want you getting something or being a teen dad—I don’t want to be a young Grandma. So, pay attention.”_

_At Jackie’s actions, Mike frowned as his mother steadied the banana between her knees, and then pulled a condom out of her breast pocket._

_In horror, Mike said, “Mom!”_

_“Michael,” she warned. “I’m serious, pay attention.”_

_Jackie waved the condom in her hand. “Okay, first: check the expiration date, Mike. A Condom isn’t just a condom if it’s old. They can rip and tear, and then at that point, there isn’t a point in wearing one.” Jackie then tore the foil packet to get the condom. “Second: Put it on the right way—make sure it looks like a little hat,” she smiled. She tapped on the rim of the condom. “This right here should be on the outside and it’ll roll on easily. If you accidentally put it on the wrong way—throw it away and get a new one. Again, I’m not trying to be a young grandma, okay.” She tapped her forefinger and thumb together. “You gotta pinch the tip of the condom just a little bit to give yourself some room for when you shoot your load.” Mike cringed as he listened. “Next, you just roll it all of the way down to the based of your penis,” she instructed as she performed the action on the condom. “Last: after you’ve finished, hold the condom by the rim as you pull out and that it’s away from her as you do it. Make sure you’re not too soft as well because then if the condom gets loose then you’re sperm could get into her, and then you’ll be a teen dad and I’ll be a…”_

_“Young grandma,” he finished._

_Jackie snapped her fingers. “Exactly.” She handed a banana to Mike along with a condom. “Show me.”_

_“Wha—what?!?!” Mike’s eyes bulged. “You’re kidding, right?”_

_“No, not in the least bit; I’m very serious, Michael,” she stressed. “Show me.”_

_“Mom,” he pleaded._

_Jackie shook her head. “Michael, I’m not budging on this. Show me what I just taught you and once you correctly do it a few times, this will be over.”_

_“Seriously?” Mike frowned as he looked at the banana._

_“Yes, seriously.” Jackie expectantly looked at her son. “The sooner you starter, the sooner we can finish, and then the sooner this will be over for you.”_

_Reluctantly, Mike practiced putting condoms on the banana as Jackie gave him tips. Jackie rolled the condom off of her own banana and threw the rubber in the trashcan, peeled the banana, and then bit into the fruit._

_Mike stared at her in horror._

_“What? You know we don’t waste food in this house, Michael,” she reminded. As Mike looked at his own banana, she said, “I’ll eat that one too after your finished.”_

_Mike didn’t eat bananas for a long time after that._

~*~*~*~

PRESENT DAY

Although Mike had moved away, he kept in contact with many of friends, so it was as if he never left, which also made his move back easier. 

They usually kept in touch via text message and Facebook, but occasionally they'd meet up and go out to eat, watch moves, parties, and just to hang. Over time, home became a concept and not a literal place. He’s lived in so many houses in various places and countless beds that home didn’t have the same meaning as someone who lived in the same house for all or most of their life. 

It couldn’t.

Where would home be?

Where he first learned to walk? Talk? Where he formed his first memories? Those were all different places. Hell, even places that he may have resided in for long periods of time didn’t feel like home, but rather, just a rest stop to the next destination.

But, the people he met and the connections he’s made? That was home. The long talks and the small talks; getting into arguments and making up; going out together and spending the night over each others houses. Home was memories and the feelings that were evoked when you thought of them. It was the relationships formed from them. Not the four walls and roof over his head, it was simply a place to rest at night.

They’d moved in a week ago, the middle of summer, when he’d be invited to a party. All of their belongings was moved in and they were relatively settled. During this time he went from having a girlfriend, bumping into Ginny Baker, and then not having a girlfriend. His single status had nothing to do with bumping into Ginny, but it’d been one hell of a week, that was for sure. 

Initially, he considered turning down the invitation, but through the grapevine, he’d heard Rachel was going to be there. In Mike’s opinion, it was completely and utterly stupid why they’d broken up; he hadn't done anything. He can’t help it that girls flirt with him—they’d always flirted with him—but, he hadn’t been flirting back. He didn’t do anything, but Rachel accuse him of always chasing and never wanting (like she always does) and said, “You didn’t do anything, but you wanted to,” as if that was legit grounds for breaking up with someone. It was fucking bogus, especially because he didn’t want to do anything with her OR other girls (well, maybe Ginny…).

Mike huffed as he walked up the stairs.

By the end of the night, he was going to get his girl back. 

~*~*~*~

Ginny didn’t even know why she was here.

At first, she thought she wanted to dance on some random guy to take her mind off of Trevor and their breakup, but shortly after she got there, she was open to talking to him after his incessant texting. 

Although she didn’t think she overreacted, she wanted to forgive Trevor because she loved him, despite his self centered tendencies. She just wished he’d listened sometimes and thought before he spoke rather than just doing what he wanted and saying the first thing that came to mind. But, he’d been mostly a good boyfriend and was getting better; slowly, but surely. Maybe they could move past this. She’d hear him out and, if he made a good case for himself, she’d take him back, but on a probationary status. 

As Ginny texting Trevor asking where he was, some said, “Hey, Ginny.”

Ginny looked up and smiled, “Hey, Omar, how are you?”

“I’m good…and you?” Omar stuffed his hands in his pockets as he bite his lip.

Ginny titled her head from side to side. “Ehh…”

“That bad,” he probed.

Slowly, Ginny exhaled as she leaned against the wall. Omar walked closer to hear her better over the music. 

“No. Not bad, but not great,” she replied.

Omar nodded.

“I could dance with you if that’d make you feel better,” he asked. Ginny was oblivious, she knew Omar had a thing for her. Hell, everyone knew Omar had a thing for her. Although he was cute, she didn’t like him like that. 

Pursing her lips together, Ginny checked her phone. “Can you get me a drink first?”

Perking up, Omar said, “Yeah. Sure. Of course.” He darted off to fetch Ginny’s drink as she sighed at Trevor’s slow response. Although she didn’t like Omar, she would dance with him. He wasn't one of those guys who felt entitled to her just because he had a crush, which was nice. He’d appreciate a simple dance and would’ve push for anything if she wasn’t receptive. 

“Sooo…” Evelyn said as she leaned against the wall next to Ginny, and then bumped her hip. “Have you heard from bae yet?”

Ginny gave a muffled chuckle as she rolled his eyes. “Knowing Trevor, his phone probably died.”

Evelyn scoffed. “That boy drains all of his battery to blow yo phone up, but don’t have enough to read the texts you send him—I’m so through with him.”

“I don’t get it either,” Ginny replied as she bit back a smile. “Guys.”

“You got that right,” her best friend agreed. “But, not Blip though; my baby always has enough juice for me.”

At this, Ginny squinted at Evelyn. The smaller girl’s face dropped and she slapped Ginny on the shoulder. “Eww! Not that. Blip and I aren’t even doing that; we’re waiting until we’re married.” 

Ginny laughed.

“Why is that so funny?”

The soccer player shrugged. “There has to be an irony in there somewhere. You’re the freakiest person I know, but you’re not having sex. It’s fine….just odd.”

Evelyn waved her off. “Whatever, girl,” she dismissed. “So, do you think you and Trevor are going to make up tonight or is me and Blip taking you home?” Ginny thought about it for a moment before Evelyn pinched her side. “Girl, you know you and Trevor making up.”

“I know, but…” Ginny sighed. “I’m just so mad at him. He said he wasn’t going to tell anyone.”

“Look: Trevor isn’t one of my favorite people right now, but you clearly still love him and want to be with him, so just be with him. What he did was bogus, but he was just being a stupid boy—it’s not the worst thing in the world.”

“Yea,” Ginny agreed. 

A part of her felt like it shouldn’t be a big deal, but it was. Trevor revealed private information about what they did and it felt like an invasion of privacy. She didn’t tell him it was okay to share that information. They didn’t have sex, but it was a big deal, especially for her and her reputation. 

Another part of her summed it up to as what Evelyn said, “just being a stupid boy.”

“Go make up with your man, girl,” Evelyn commanded as she pushed her shoulder.

“You don’t gotta be so pushy,” Ginny complained as she pushed Evelyn back. 

Evelyn pushed her again. “Yes, I do.”

Just as Ginny pushed herself off of the wall, Omar returned with her drink.

“Thanks, Omar,” she said graciously.

He blushed. “You’re welcome, Ginny.”

“I owe you a dance, but I have to do something—I’ll find you before I live, okay?” 

Omar widely smiled and nodded as he gazed at her. “Okay…sure.”

Ginny threw a smile over her shoulder before she went in search of her ex boyfriend.

She went upstairs, downstairs, to the basement, and then upstairs again before she found Trevor. And when she did, her face immediately dropped.

Trevor was dancing with another girl.

Ginny was no hypocrite—she did promise Omar a dance—but this wasn’t your basic teen dancing. Sure, there was occasional grinding, but Trevor didn't look like a guy who was just literally texting his ex begging her to forgive him not even an hour ago. 

No, not even close. The only thing separating them was her panties as Trevor held her bunched skirt around her waist as they rubbed up against each other. Their mouths were less than an inch apart and Trevor’s hand had disappeared under the inch of skirt covering the girl’s front. 

Ginny swallowed. She was hot: literally and figuratively, as well as embarrassed. 

How could he say that he was sorry for what he did and wanted to get back together and do this? It didn’t make any sense. None. Ginny’s eyes watered; she blinked away her tears, and then turned to leave.

~*~*~*~

Mike took a sip of his beer as he searched for Rachel. 

As he did, he brushed off a lot of girls who approached him either to dance or do something…more. He hadn’t lie to Rachel when he was serious about her and them. The other girls didn’t matter—they were all white noise. He’s never entertained them while they were together or whenever he was trying to get back with her. He loved her.

Just as he was about to enter the hallway, someone bumped again him. In surprise he said, “Baker?”

Ginny squinted. “Hey, Mike,” she replied. 

“Hey,” he parroted. “How long you been here?”

She shrugged. “Not long, but I’m leaving. This party is dead. It was good…running into you again, old man.” She lightly chuckled and waved before she walked past him.

Mike followed after her as he passed Omar. “Well, if this party is dead, then where are you going?”

As Ginny descended the steps, she looked at him, and then ahead again. “Home, I guess.”

“I can take you home,” he offered as they stopped on the sidewalk. “It’s not a problem.”

Ginny nodded no. “You don’t have to,” she replied. “I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

“No, its fine,” he insisted. “Parties aren’t the same when you aren’t there giving me shit,” he quipped.

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Oh, whatever, Lawson.”

“Come on, I’m taking you home,” he asserted.

“I didn’t say you could.” Despite Ginny’s remark, she walked with Mike to his car.

It was Mike’s turn to roll his eyes as a smile played on his lips. “Whatever. Just get in, rook.”

Ginny complied as Mike opened the door for her, and then closed it after she got in. He briskly waked around the front, and then hopped in pickup and buckled his seatbelt. 

“I’m assuming same house, correct?” Mike looked at Ginny expectantly as he started the car.

Ginny leaned into the cushion, and then folded her arms. “Yeah…but,” she sighed. “I don’t want to go home right away. Let’s get something to eat,” she suggested.

Mike raised an eyebrow, and then nodded. “What’re you in the mood for? Taco? Burgers? Pizza?”

Excitedly, Ginny smiled, and then bit her lip.

~*~*~*~

In disbelief, Mike stared wide eyed at Ginny before he shook his head.

Ginny giggled. “What???”

Mike shook his head. “Nothing.” 

“What, Mike?” Ginny pinched his side to get his attention so he could look at her. She kept pinching when he wouldn’t.

“I’m driving, Baker,” he playfully chastised. 

Ginny leaned forward and looked at him. “Laaawwsoooonnn…..”

Mike tried to bite back a grin as he looked at her, and then refocused on the road. “What?”

“What’s with the faces?” Ginny licked her lips after she swallowed her pizza.

Mike shook his head again. “You demolished three chalupas, you’re on your SECOND slice of pizza, and you just ordered a double bacon burger with a large fry and coke.”

Innocently, Ginny shrugged. “It’s my cheat day.”

Mike laughed. Ginny was….she was…Ginny. That was all he could say.

~*~*~*~

“Ooh, pull over,” Ginny demanded. She excitedly slapped his shoulder as they approached a trail. Mike did as told as he turned onto a semi path. “Remember we used to always go here as kids.”

He did. A lot more than she probably did, he figured. “I do.”

“We used to come out here A LOT…” Ginny continued as a warm smile graced her face. “Catching crickets and fireflies in the jar with hole punched in the top.” She laughed at the memories. 

Mike gave a low chuckle as he drove. “Yeah, and when that butterfly landed on your nose and after that we tried catching them too.”

She remembered that. She lay still so to not disrupt the butterfly as Mike observed the insect and her. She felt as if she’d been kissed by a butterfly. Shortly after it flew away, Mike gave her butterfly kisses of his own and, although she never told him, that was the most memorable part of that day. 

Mike stopped and turned off the car.

The crickets chirped as the trees lightly rustled while the warm wind caressed their skin. The sky was dark blue and the stars shone brightly.

Slowly, Mike's eyes trailed up her body as he took in Ginny’s appearance. Her skin tight dress and smooth legs, wild curls, and bare shoulders. She’d been pretty then, but she was gorgeous now.

Ginny laughed. “You’re not getting laid, Lawson.”

“Huh?” He snapped his gaze at Ginny. “What? You’re the one who asked to come here,” he said defensively.

“And,” she questioned. “Keep your eyes to yourself, buddy.” She leaned forward to get a better look at the stars.

Miked smirked. “We can sit in the back in you want, that way you don’t have to bend your neck so much,” he said as he gestured to the bed of the truck.

Ginny opened the door and hopped out of the truck. “And you’re not trying to get laid,” she mumbled. “No funny business, mister.”

“I promise,” he swore as he grabbed his food and drink.

After Mike helped her up into the bed of the truck, Ginny offered a hand and pulled him up. The sat on opposite ends of the truck as their legs rested next to one another. 

In silence, they ate their food and sipped their drinks. 

Mike was the one person Ginny found it difficult to shut up around and, ironically, he was also the same person she felt comfortable with during moments of shared silence. Whenever they were each others presence, they felt compelled to talk. She loved hearing what he had to say and he also loved listening to her. But, they could just be—just existed in each other’s presence without words too and that was remarkable for Ginny. There were many people she wanted to share her to with and talk to and even less people she just wanted to chill with even if they weren’t talk. Mike was one of the few people who encompassed both roles. 

“I can’t believe I almost had my first time with you,” she stated, humor lacing her words. She popped a fry into her mouth as she looked at him.

Mike bit into his burger as he considered her statement. “Why is that unbelievable?” Curiously, he looked at her. “We did almost date.”

Ginny chuckled. “Exactly. We did a lot of…stuff…without a label,” she explained. “That’s crazy.”

Mike smiled at her statement. “We did,” he agreed. “I was your first for other things,” he reminded and suggestively grinned. “Like your first kiss.”

Ginny laughed as she tapped him with her foot. She just knew he was going to mention the kisses he placed on her other set of lips. Hell, he could still be referring to that.

As if reading her mind, Mike said, “On the mouth…and down there. And now that I think about it: your first orgasm.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Oh lord! I forgot how egotistical you are.”

Mike shrugged. “Was I not?”

“Not the point,” she remarked. 

“Exactly the point.” Mike tapped her hip with his foot as he sipped his drink.

“Fine, you were,” she admitted. “Was I your…”

She looked at his crotch, and then back at him and raised an eyebrow.

Mike groaned. “Really, Ginny? You were my first kiss, but not my first blowjob,” he asked incredulously. “What kind of kid do you think I was? You were really special back then, but if that had been the case, you were definitely one hell of a girl—hell, you still are….woman, lady…whatever…” he trailed off. He shook his head at her question as if it was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard. Which it kinda was when he broke it down, but still…

“Who was your first?” When it came to that question, curiously, sex was implied. No one meant first kiss, first boyfriend or girlfriend, or crush. Those things were significant in their own ways, but y our first sexual experience was another ballgame. It was seen as your first step into maturity—adulthood. Life.

"Her name was Luna...Luna Fields,” Mike answered. At Ginny’s disbelieving look, Mike laughed, but nodded to reaffirm that was her real name.

“Luna Fields,” she repeated incredulously, and then amusedly shook her head. “I was honestly expecting it to be Rachel.”

Mike bit his lip. “Me too,” he admitted. 

“What happened,” she prodded.

In response, Mike scratched his beard. “I was an idiot.”

“Did you cheat?”

“Hmm? What? No…no!” He shook his head. “Uhh…we were broken up,” he clarified.

Ginny assessed Mike as he picked at his clean nails. “Why didn't you wait?”

“I thought she didn’t,” he admitted as he stared at his cup. “Shortly after we broke up…she got with this guy David—he went to another school—and I just kept hearing shit. But, people just kept saying that she’d slept with him. I didn't want to believe it, but when I asked Rachel about it, she was being cagey as fuck. Said it was none of my business. I was upset and wasn’t thinking straight and Luna…” he laughed. “She literally threw herself at me."

Ginny chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

“And...after the fact I found out that they hadn’t, but…” Mike shrugged. “After that, Rachel had a hard time trusting me. She took me back, but things weren’t the same.”

“ _Sorry_ about that?” Ginny didn't know what to say.

Mike laughed. “Don’t worry about it. What about you? Who was your first?”

Widely, Ginny grinned. “My first boyfriend Jordan,” she answered.

“Jordan? Not Trevor,” he teased. He didn’t know a lot about Ginny and Trevor except that they’d been together since the end of Freshman year. 

“No, not Trevor.” Ginny finished off her burger as she shook her head. 

Mike continued to stare at her.

“What,” she asked.

The footballer shrugged. “That’s it?”

“Yea…” She ran a hand through her hair. “I don’t know what else you wanted me to say. I was dating Jordan at the time, wanted to have sex, so we did it. Nothing special.”

“Nothing special,” Mike was taken aback. 

“Why is that so weird to you?” Ginny laughed. “Not every girl’s first time is special and romantic. Sometimes it just…isn’t.” Ginny began picking at her fries again.

“But, you deserved special,” he contradicted. 

“Oh, and why is that?” Ginny bit the inside of her cheek as she waited for Mike to answer. 

Carefully, Mike made his way over to Ginny and sat next to her. They were only a few inches apart as he reached over and stole some over her fries.

“Because you’re not every girl,” he said in a low tone. “And he clearly didn’t deserve you if he made you feel that way.”

Looking down, Ginny fiddled with the hem of her dress. “It wasn’t his fault.” Before Mike could object, Ginny gave a tight lipped smile and said, “He was-is gay.”

Surprised, Mike’s eyebrows shot up. “Say that again?”

Ginny pulled her legs up to her chest, and then nestled her chin into the crook of her arm. “Jordan was in denial a long time…he couldn’t admit it,” she said quietly. For a moment, she stared at nothing in particular, and then smiled. “And we…just got along so well. I hadn’t really been interested in Jordan, but he was persistent and charming in an odd kind of way. We were friends and I just thought ‘why not? Why not give him a chance?’ He was a nice first boyfriend and I…I just wanted to get it over with. I just wanted to fuck every since…every since that day in your room,” she admitted, chuckling at saying the words aloud. “At the time, I couldn’t admit it was just about sex for me just like he couldn’t admit it was about proving he was straight.”

“Did he know after the first time,” Mike questioned.

“Yes,” she confirmed. “But, he didn’t tell me until after the third time.” At Mike’s face, Ginny explained. “He wanted to be sure.”

“I’m sorry about that,” he apologized.

Biting her lip, she looked at Mike. “Hey…we _were_ using each other.”

“Still,” he insisted. “I…I couldn’t imagine being with you and not _wanting_ more of you.” Tightly, Mike swallowed as he gazed at Ginny.

Blushing, Ginny looked away and said, “Well, you were always trying to find a way to get into my pants before you moved.”

“If I recall correctly, you were the one who put your hands down my pants first.” 

Ginny bumped shoulders with Mike. “Whatever. I was your dirty little secret,” she joked. 

Mike locked eyes with Ginny as if searching for permission of sorts. And, although Ginny wasn't sure of what he was asking, but knowing without being able to put the words to it, she nodded.

Gently, his lips pressed again Ginny’s bare shoulder as a shiver raced up her spine. 

Mike lifted his face as it hovered close to Ginny’s and his beard tickled her skin.

“You weren’t my dirty little anything,” he contradicted, and then kissed her shoulder again. “One day my mom asked me why wasn’t I interested in the girls who hung around me,” he began. Another kiss on her exposed skin. “And I told her that I didn’t know them. But, you…I told her how smart and funny you were. How competitive you are. And that,” Mike slowly inhaled, and then exhaled. “You were the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen. You still are.”

What was it about Mike Lawson that made her heart skip a beat?

Ginny puffed, and then titled her head downward and kissed Mike.

And what was it about Mike Lawson that left her breathless? 

And why hadn’t she ever felt this way with Trevor?

Ginny broke away from Mike and reminded, “You’re not getting laid, Lawson.”

“Are you saying that for yourself or me,” he quipped. Before she could answer, he kissed her again. His tongue easily sliding back into her mouth as if he hadn’t gone years without kissing. As if they did it everyday since the day he moved without a decrease in fervor.

As much as Ginny wanted to call him a smart ass and ego-centric with an accompanying eye roll, he was right at this point, she was saying it for herself. She shouldn’t want to sleep with him, right? She was literally just in a relationship a week ago—she just ran into him a week ago and, yet, she wanted him inside of her in the worst way possible. She felt ashamed of how easy she felt while, simultaneously, still wanting to act upon said desire. 

Ginny straddled Mike’s thighs as she hastily slid his jacket off. 

What were they doing?

(She didn’t know.)

(She didn’t know.)

(she didn’t know.)

And, yet, she then found herself on her back as Mike looked down at her questioningly.

“Are you sure?”

Ginny nodded.

Mike temporarily moved away from her, and then came back and lifted her head. His placed his jacket underneath, and then proceeded to kiss her again. She fumbled with his zipper as Mike helped her lower his jeans.

“Fuck,” she mumbled. She thought she’d been exaggerating his size due to inexperience at the time, but…he really was _that_ big. And he’d almost been her first. Oh lord! Ginny’s pussy clinched at the site of his mostly erect cock as she then grabbed it and stroked Mike.

“Christ,” Mike swore as he gulped. 

Ginny brought Mike down to kiss her, and then she laid her head on his jacket against as Mike pulled a condom out of his pocket. He tore the foil packet with his teeth, and then expertly rolled on the rubber. God, he did it exactly like one of those educational sex ed video, which made Ginny smile a little. Mike quirked an eyebrow, and then smiled at her before he leaned forward and tenderly kissed her. 

As they kissed, Mike slid her panties down mid thigh, and then inserted two fingers into her. At his touch, Ginny gasped before she began moving against his hand. She groaned at the sensation as Mike touched her with knowing hands. Periodically, gasps filled the air and Mike continued to work his fingers in and out of her. 

He added a third finger and increased the friction, which brought Ginny a moderate orgasm. 

Satisfied with her response to his stimuli, Mike slid the panties down to her ankle, and then gently took them off and put them in his pocket. Ginny opened her legs to accommodate him and Mike slowly sank into her.

They groaned together. 

“Fuck fuck, fuck,” he grunted into her ear. “You feel so good, babe. So, so good.”

Ginny held him close as Mike pumped in and out of her. Was this what he meant by she deserved special? Because she definitely felt special right now and full, very full. 

She felt delirious.

Ginny’s had sex in a car before, but this was different. Never in the bed of a pickup as she looked up at the stars. Never with a guy this big who really, really knew what he was doing. And never as his kisses filled her with passion.

She wanted more and all of him and only him.

Interrupted from her thoughts, a phone rang in her ear. Ginny tried to ignore it, but it wouldn’t stop ringing. Mike didn't seem to notice it as he hooked his hands behind her knees and slow his pace—he was taking his time now. Ginny cried out in pleasure. 

She felt so fucking special right now.

But, that fucking phone in her ear!

She was so close too!

Ginny made Mike switch positions with her as he lay on his back and she got on top. If she thought he would’ve be disappointed with the switch of position, she was dead wrong. Mike seemed even more turned on by the thought of her on top. He grabbed her hips as she rode him. He was so fucking chatty, so fucking noisy and she loved every minute over it. It wasn't like this with Trevor and Jordan, and yet, with Mike, it felt right to hear his voice throughout their sexual liaison. 

When Ginny got close, Mike sat up and they looked into each other’s eyes as they came. It was the most intimate, the most intense sexual experience she’d ever had. Mike leaned against back of the cab as Ginny slumped against him. 

“Was I your first multi-orgasmic experience,” Mike questioned.

Ginny laughed in his ear. “Oh shut up.”

He was.

~*~*~*~

As Ginny smoothed out her dressed she said, “ As we were…uhh, having sex, someone called you.”

“Hmm…” Mike pulled out his phone and checked. After a moment, he put it away.

“Miss an important call,” she joked.

Mike smiled, and then waved off, “It was no one.”

It didn’t matter how long her and Mike didn’t see one another, she knew him. She knew when he was lying even when he didn’t have any noticeable tells. “Was it Rachel?” 

Because who else would it be?

“Ginny…” Mike sighed.

She held up a hand. “No, it’s fine, Mike: we just hooked up. That’s all there was to this. You don’t have to explain yourself to me.”

“I don’t have to,” he admitted. “But, I want to. It was Rachel, but I want to be here with you.”

“Mike,” Ginny said. “We all know how this goes. Rachel calls, you come running. I’m a big girl, you don’t have to lie to me.”

Mike frowned. “I’m not; I want to be here. I don’t care that Rachel called, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Mike—“ The football player kissed her long, deep, and passionate. “Mike—“ He kissed her again. “Mike—“ And again. “Are you going to let me speak,” she laughed.

“Are you going to stop bringing up Rachel?” 

She nodded yes, and then kissed him back. 

Although Ginny wasn’t the one he had in mind when he planned on getting his girl back, she was definitely the one when all was said and done.


End file.
